Dreaming
by QueenBee7
Summary: Kurt overhears Blaine having a particularly explicit dream. Fun ensues. Rated M for a reason!


**Okay, so this is my first Klaine story, and I'm a little nervous, but I'm just so obsessed with them that I couldn't _not_ write about it. Blaine is adorable and they are so cute together and I wish the show dedicated even more time to their relationship. Sigh. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and please let me know what you think!**

Dreaming

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, and Kurt and Blaine were lying on Kurt's bed doing homework. Well, Kurt was doing homework. Blaine had nodded off a while ago and was now sprawled on his back next to Kurt, deeply asleep. Kurt had debated waking him up, but ultimately decided that Blaine looked far too adorable sleeping. So instead he was still working on his math homework, although he looked over at Blaine so often that he had hardly gotten anything done. He couldn't help it - all he ever wanted to do was stare at Blaine, and since he had transferred back to McKinley, his chances to do that were limited.

Even a month into their relationship, Kurt still couldn't believe that he had landed a guy like Blaine. He was so kind, so genuine, so wonderful - he amazed Kurt every day. And my_god_, the boy was gorgeous. Those eyes and that hair and those lips - deargod, those lips. Kurt adored everything about Blaine's appearance, but those lips were probably his favorite. They were so soft and delicious looking, and kissing them? Well, let's just say that kissing Blaine Anderson was probably the best thing that anyone could ever hope to do ever. Seriously.

Kurt and Blaine had been kissing a _lot_ in the month since they had started dating. They simply couldn't get enough. Every moment they could find some privacy, their lips were glued together, tongues exploring each other's mouths and hands buried in each other's hair. It was even more fun than Kurt had ever dreamed it would be. And there had been moments lately when their making out had become a little more intense, when their breathing got heavier and they clung to each other with a desperation that kisses simply could not satisfy. But they had always stopped there, never moving past those steamy make out sessions. The physical stuff was new to both of them, and they were nervous, not entirely sure how to take that next step. Kurt could tell that Blaine wanted to, but he felt that Blaine was holding back, not wanting to push Kurt into anything he wasn't ready for. Kurt appreciated that, he really did, but the thing was, he was ready. Not for sex, not yet, but for other stuff. How could he not be? The way his body responded to Blaine was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and Kurt just wanted _more_ of it. He wanted to touch Blaine and be touched by Blaine. He just wasn't exactly sure how to tell Blaine that.

As Kurt was pondering all of this, a strange noise came from the sleeping Blaine beside him. It sounded sort of like a moan. Kurt assumed it was just some weird sleep noise and was just turning back to his homework when Blaine made the sound again, louder this time. Kurt turned to look at his boyfried, curious now. The moan sounded slightly... sexual to him, but he couldn't be sure. He watched Blaine intently, waiting for another noise. It came again quickly, and this time, there was no denying it - that definitely sounded like a sex moan. Kurt stared in fascination, wondering what his boyfriend was dreaming about. And then -

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, still asleep.

Kurt's mouth fell open. No. No way. Was Blaine - was Blaine having a sex dream about _him_?

"Mm, Kurt, keep going, please," Blaine moaned.

Ohmygod, he was. BlainefuckingAnderson was having a sex dream about Kurt Hummel. Holy Christ.

Kurt wasn't sure how to handle this situation. His pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight. Part of him wanted to pounce on Blaine and wake him up, but another part of him wanted to keep listening and see what else Blaine said. Because listening to Blaine say his name like _that_ was fucking sexy as hell.

Kurt was still weighing his options when the sound of a car backfiring somewhere outside made the decision for him. Blaine sat bolt upright, looking around in confusion. His eyes fell on Kurt, who was smirking. "Kurt," he said, clearly still caught up in his dream. "You - I - what?"

Kurt smiled. "Were you just dreaming about me?" he asked.

Blaine blushed and looked down. "I - umm...maybe?"

"What was I doing?"

"I - I don't want to say." Blaine was bright red and still avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"It sounded like you were enjoying it," Kurt said.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Umm. Yeah."

"Please tell me?" Kurt persisted.

"I'm embarrassed."

"Please, Blaine. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's flattering." Kurt looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

"Fine. I - uh - you... you were, uh, you were sucking me." Blaine finally looked up at Kurt, trying to read his expression. Kurt's eyebrows had shot up. Blaine was fantasizing about Kurt sucking him off? That was possibly the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He could feel himself getting even harder. Glancing down, he noticed that Blaine seemed to have the same problem. Oh god, he made Blaine hard. Holy shit.

Blaine had misinterpreted Kurt's reaction to this news as one of disgust. He couldn't believe he had fucked up like this - he knew how hesistant Kurt was about the sex stuff, and the last thing he wanted to do was pressure him. But he just couldn't help how badly he wanted Kurt sometimes, and that dream - ohgod, that _dream_. Kurt's perfect lips wrapped around his - he couldn't even think about it right now, or he would surely lose his mind. "I'm really sorry," he said. "I didn't mean - it was just a dream, I don't want you to feel like you have to do that or anything -"

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. "Blaine," he said, pulling back slightly. "You don't have to be sorry. That - that was really hot. I - feel." He took Blaine's hand and guided it to his crotch, pressing it against his erection. Kurt whimpered at the contact and Blaine's eyes widened.

"That turned you on?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded. "So please, help me out here."

Blaine did as he was told. He lunged forward on to Kurt, pressing him down into the bed as he attacked his lips. Kurt kissed back eagerly, reveling in Blaine's aggression. His hands fisted in Blaine's t-shirt, pulling it up and over Blaine's head. He trailed his hands down Blaine's chest, relishing how it felt beneath his fingertips. Blaine detached himself from Kurt's lips to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to his jaw and neck, one hand roaming southward as he did so. As he moved, Blaine's thigh brushed against Kurt's crotch, and Kurt gasped. Fuck. Blaine found the place where Kurt's shirt was tucked into his pants and tugged it out and up, exposing some of Kurt's stomach. Kurt shivered as Blaine's fingers grazed over his bare skin.

"Are you sure - can I touch you?" Blaine choked out, his hand lingering over the button of Kurt's skinny jeans.

"You better," Kurt breathed, his body practically quivering in anticipation.

Fingers shaking, Blaine fumbled with the button and zipper of Kurt's pants, then tugged them down slightly. He kissed Kurt again as he cautiously placed his hand on Kurt's bulge, rubbing him through his boxers. Kurt's hips jerked upwards as he whimpered into Blaine's mouth.

Taking confidence from the response he was getting, Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's boxers and closed his hand around his boyfriend's very hard cock. Kurt made some sort of indecipherable noise and gripped Blaine's shoulders tightly. Slowly, Blaine began moving his hand up and down, trying to mimic the motions that felt good when he did to himself. He gradually picked up the pace, twisting his hand slightly as he moved up and down and stopping every now and then to rub his thumb over the tip of Kurt's penis. Kurt bucked beneath him, his eyes shut tight and his hands fisting in the sheets.

"You like that?" Blaine said hoarsely as he sucked on various spots on Kurt's neck and collarbone.

"Nghh - guhh - yes - ohgodfuckyes," Kurt groaned.

Blaine smirked, moving his hand even more quickly. He could tell that Kurt was nearing the edge.

"Fuck - Blaine - ohmygod - I think - I'm going to... Blaine," Kurt gasped wildly.

"It's okay, you can come, Kurt," Blaine murmured directly in his boyfriend's ear. With a few more strokes of Blaine's hand, Kurt was shouting and coming all over Blaine's stomach and his own. His shirt would be ruined, but it didn't matter - he couldn't even believe how good he felt right now. His body was limp and he could barely move. That had been fucking unreal.

"Holy shit, Blaine," Kurt panted as Blaine grabbed some tissues and wiped them both off. Tossing the tissues into the trash, he tucked Kurt back into his boxers and then leaned down to kiss him softly.

"I'm glad you enoyed that," he murmured against Kurt's lips. "Now let's get you out of this shirt." He began undoing the buttons on Kurt's cum-stained shirt, placing gentle kisses on Kurt's chest before sliding the shirt off and throwing it to the ground. Then he settled back down on top of Kurt, resting his head beneath his boyfriend's chin. It was only then that Kurt emerged enough from his post-orgasm haze to realize that Blaine's hard-on was pressing against his thigh. Fuck - it had been Blaine who had been the horny one in the first place, Blaine who had been fantasizing about Kurt, Blaine who had just jerked Kurt off so wonderfully and was now lying there without saying a single thing about himself. Suddenly, Kurt knew exactly what he wanted to do to repay him.

Without a second thought, he flipped them over so that he was straddling Blaine and set to work kissing his boyfriend's neck. Blaine sighed contentedly, his hands coming to rest on Kurt's hips. "You're amazing," Kurt said between kisses as his lips moved from Blaine's neck to his chest.

"So are you," Blaine replied, but his words practically caught in his throat as Kurt cupped Blaine through his jeans. Kurt's mouth was moving lower and lower, his tongue dipping into Blaine's bellybutton and then licking at the skin right about the waistband to Blaine's jeans.

"Fuck," Blaine said. This was quickly becoming all too similar to the dream he had just been woken from. He was so hard right now it was painful. Suddenly, Kurt's fingers had unbuttoned his pants, and then - holyfuckingshit, and _then_ Kurt _used his fucking teeth_ to drag down Blaine's zipper. Sweemotherofgod, where had he learned a move like that? Blaine thought his brain might have shortcircuited.

Kurt's mouth was now dangerously close to Blaine's cock. Blaine felt that he had to say something, as he was very rapidly approaching the point of no return. "Kurt," he said hoarsely. "You - you don't have to, it, it was a - fuck -" Kurt was now palming Blaine through his boxers "- it was just a dream - and ahhhh you don't have to do this," he managed to choke out.

Kurt looked up at Blaine skeptically as he tugged his boxers down, freeing his aching erection. "Do you really expect me to believe you don't want me to do this right now?" Kurt said, enjoying the way Blaine hissed as Kurt's breath hit his dick.

By this point, Blaine was practically shaking. His eyes were fixed on Kurt - why, _why_ was Kurt's mouth so close to his cock right now - and his breathing was ragged. "I just, you don't h-have to..."

"Blaine," Kurt said, his eyes boring into Blaine's. "I want to." And with that, he closed his lips around Blaine's penis, and Blaine was lost. His hands sank into Kurt's hair as Kurt began to move his head up and down, working his tongue and lips in obscene ways. His cheeks were hollowed out, and he was sucking so hard, and his tongue was swirling around Blaine's dick in this absolutely incredible way, and holymotherofgod Blaine never wanted it to stop. But Blaine could feel himself getting closer and closer, and even though he wanted to warn Kurt, he couldn't bring himself to pull his hands out of Kurt's hair.

"Kurt, ohmygod Kurt, I'm going to come," Blaine panted.

Kurt pulled his mouth off of Blaine, smirked, and licked a trail up the underside of Blaine's penis before enveloping Blaine in the wet heat of his mouth once more. He kept his eyes locked on Blaine the whole time, urging him to come. And then he reached up to stroke Blaine's balls, and that did it. Blaine was coming, fuckfuckfuckfuck he was coming right down Kurt's throat and Kurt swallowed it all. When it was over, all Blaine could say was a breathless "wow."

Kurt tucked Blaine back into his boxers and then crawled up to snuggle next to his boyfriend, planting a sweet kiss on his jaw.

"That was even better than my dream," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad. Wouldn't want dreamKurt to outshine me."

"Trust me, nothing could ever outshine you," Blaine replied, turning so that he was on his side facing Kurt and draping an arm over his boyfriend's body.

"I love you," Kurt said quietly.

"I love you too."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss, and then they simply lay there, foreheads resting against each other, until they both drifted off into a blissful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
